


Shivering Gold

by Warmybones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Growling, Intimacy, M/M, Sensuality, Teasing, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Keith, with underwear still on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmybones/pseuds/Warmybones
Summary: Lance bit his lower lip, held it tightly in between his teeth, and saw Keith’s tilting up into a smirk.“G’morning,” he purred, nuzzling Lance’s belly with the tip of his nose, following Lance’s treasure trail until his lower lip was catching on Lance’s skin, setting fire to his insides. “Had a good dream?”Set after the events of @cheshireree's fic (Happy birthday, love ♡)





	Shivering Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello after so long guys!! First of all, this fic is a bday present to my truest hoe and it's set on her au, so go give it some love! It has werewolf Keith, delivery boy Lance and cheesy pick-up lines, [what more can u ask for?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514260%20)
> 
> Secondly, I'm sorry for going mia for so long! I've moved to Japan for a year and its been super busy. This is the first thing I'm able to write in three months so I hope you guys enjoy it! As for my other fics (especially Destroying Stars) they're going to be on hold for a lil longer until im done with my mid-terms and all that jazz. Thank you for being patient guys!
> 
> Enjoy ♡

His feet struck the earth rapidly, following the beat of his heart — the knocks against his own ribcage as he swallowed air in between gasps. The moon was shining faintly above him, tugging at the deepest parts of his core with her shyness, making his joints tremble and his gums itch. 

 

_ Come to me,  _ she seemed to say, and that was all that Lance could hear, all that he could  _ feel.  _ There was power hidden in there, in the silence between his breaths and the thuds of his paws against the soiled earth. Violence in the way heat punctured his chest — a scorching point of awareness nailed in between ribs — and the howl that burned his throat, vocal chords boiling painfully. 

 

The forest was calling for him, too, alive with something Lance couldn’t comprehend, but feel soaking through his consciousness; the aura of kind spirits, the colourful smell of fairies dancing and making their dresses twirl. The subtle sounds of animals shifting on their sleep at his wake, of scurrying through the forest to live a precarious adventure. 

 

Of footsteps and leaves shattering under pressure.

 

The wolf in him was aching, growling in pleas, and Lance let him take control, let his body yield to the moon — sweetly and so, so torturously. He soaked in the presence that began to run alongside him through darkened grounds, feeling himself divided between the pull of the moon and the pulsing need of his lover’s huffs beside him. 

 

Golden eyes were fixed on him, following his figure as he ran, igniting at the strength of Lance’s legs, the agile curve of his loin. His wolf trembled in contentment and Lance melted inside his bones at the attention, heart quickening sharply at the image of Keith’s black fur being messed up by the wind. 

 

It should have been foolish to feel so ecstatic, but the thrill of the chase was pumping through his veins, making the blood sing inside his ears and it felt  _ so  _ good. His own skin fitted him like a glove, and he kept on running, thighs burning as his chest became lighter, lips stretching into a toothy smile. 

 

_ Mine,  _ the wolf growled in his mind, tilting his head up to howl at the moon, at the entire world.  _ Mineminemine _ _ — _

 

The feeling was so primal, so messily raw and still so distinctive that Lance whimpered, vulnerable and aching at the doing of his deepest self. He ran faster, harder, wanting to escape from his own actions, from the control he still had over his own mind.

 

But then Keith was howling, the sound cutting through the air, through the carefully drawn veil over Lance’s heart and settling so deep inside of him that it spinned itself into words.

 

_ I’m in love with you.  _

 

Human or not, there weren’t any words to describe the infinite warmth that spread unevenly inside his belly, a rocking ship with its deck half sunken in deep waters. There was no fear anymore, just that primal need, the adrenaline of being wanted so ferociously and Keith’s name in the back of his head — whispered, murmured, screamed and loved.

 

_ Keith, Keith, Keith. _

 

_ Keith, Keith.  _

 

“Keith,” Lance gasped — voice tender instead of vibrant — , warmth following him from his dream back to reality as he startled awake. 

 

He could still taste the forest in his mouth, the sharpness of his teeth pressing against the side of his tongue, and felt lost, trapped inside heavy limbs. The warm, lithe body sprawled over the sheets seemed too frail to be his — too smooth and firm to be able to make the moon complacent. 

 

But then fingers were caressing their way up his thighs, squeezing softly to chase away the tremors that were still cursing through his body, and suddenly the moon wasn’t so important. Not when hot puffs of breath were coating the skin below his navel, clever fingers slipping into his underwear from the dip of his pelvis. 

 

Lance opened his eyes, felt the world tilt and swim before it all narrowed down to Keith, to the darkness swirling inside of his eyes as he looked up at Lance from in between his legs.  _ God,  _ he looked so good in there, so beautiful and dangerous, ready to pounce on his prey and devour it without mercy —

 

Lance bit his lower lip, held it tightly in between his teeth, and saw Keith’s tilting up into a smirk. 

 

“G’morning,” he purred, nuzzling Lance’s belly with the tip of his nose, following Lance’s treasure trail until his lower lip was catching on Lance’s skin, setting fire to his insides. “Had a good dream?”

 

And Lance wanted to reply, wanted to mourn the loss of his freedom, of Keith’s magnificent form beside him, but he couldn’t get a single sound out. He choked on a breath when Keith’s fingers caressed their way up to press against the back of his wrist, to feel his heart quicken as Keith sucked the skin underneath his mouth into a bruise. 

 

The whimper that poured out of his mouth should have made Lance embarrassed, should have left him throwing one arm over his face to avoid Keith’s satisfied expression, but this time… this time Keith’s eyes kept him in place, daring him to look away for a single second as he worshipped the tightness of his muscles. He felt his skin darkening, flushing from the tip of his ears to the edge of his collarbone, but his body acted on instinct, toes pressing against the sheets to put himself on display for Keith’s hungry gaze.

 

“Baby,” Lance murmured, finding Keith’s hair and carding his fingers there as he tried not to anticipate the cadence of Keith’s hips, the sharpness of his teeth.

 

The heavy feeling of Keith hovering over him, eyes bleeding gold as he circled his hips deep inside him. 

 

“You were whispering my name,” Keith sighed, biting the tender skin before him and watching the way Lance’s head lolled back, the beautiful arch of his neck and the heave of his chest. 

 

His fingertips brushed down his abs, edging towards the hem of his black briefs and Lance knew, as his belly tightened and toes curled, that he would whisper it again, sob it, scream it — whatever Keith wanted, if it got him out of his underwear and into the velvety heat of his mouth. 

 

“Yeah?” Lance gasped out, terribly small and shaky, thighs trembling as Keith nosed at their line with practiced slowness. It felt unreal, and he tightened all over when Keith growled lowly against his skin, claws teasingly resting on Lance’s stomach as Keith began to lose himself. 

 

“Was I good?” Keith murmured before dipping in, tongue following the beginning of Lance’s thighs, pressing and pressing until he had Lance incoherent, rolling his hips to chase the feeling of Keith’s mouth. “For you?”

 

The question settled inside his bones, consuming them as the telltale itch of smoke clogged his veins. He couldn’t breathe under the assault of images his brain supplied; the smooth fur of his lover’s wolf, the fixation with which he had observed Lance as he felt the wind blowing in between his ribs. It made him think of the quiet desperation of Keith’s fingers curling over the arm of a chair as he made dinner. Made him  _ feel _ the melting warmth filling his belly when Keith’s eyes followed the line of his body; up and down and up again, devouring Lance with an ardour that weakened his knees. 

 

Keith hadn’t been good, he had been everything that Lance had wanted to experience in life since he could think by himself. And now, warm and pliant underneath Keith’s eager form, the only thing he could do was nod and  _ beg. _

 

“Wanna — wanna be good for you too,” he stuttered out, carefully gripping the base of Keith’s roots and pulling, wanting to tilt his head just to watch the delicate slope of his nose, the redness of his lips. 

 

He wanted Keith to feel as free as he had, wanted to run through the woods in the darkness — toes pressing in the soiled ground and shirt fluttering with the night’s breeze, with the whispered promise of a growl in his ear. Lance wouldn’t be a wolf, wouldn’t be able to run as fast, as powerfully as he had inside his head. He wouldn’t be able to understand the resonating howls, the crunching of leaves on Keith’s wake —

 

But he could understand Keith’s sharp inhale, the way he rolled his hips against the mattress, head relaxing on Lance’s hold to watch him with half-lidded eyes. He could understand the most subtle clues from his lover, and  _ that _ was all that mattered to Lance.

 

“You already are,” Keith said, breathless and painfully beautiful, hands gripping the edge of Lance’s underwear with the desperation of a drowning man. “My gorgeous boy.”

 

Lance moaned at the words, sudden and high, melting against the sheets with frightening easiness. His skin ran hot, redness spreading just beneath it — the sheets sticking to his uncovered shoulders as his head lolled back at the sudden change of pace. 

 

At the way Keith made him open his legs with hurried softness, the way the side of his ankles settled on his shoulder blades, digging there to ride out the electrifying currents roaming through his thighs. He could feel Keith grinding against the sheets, trying to take the edge just as he caressed the skin where pelvis met thigh with his thumb, bruising Lance’s inner thighs with kisses.

 

He breathed in Lance’s smell, the heat of his arousal and loved the way he could disarm him so easily, how he could make him primal with pleasure — begging and arching and  _ waiting  _ to be tortured sweetly.

 

“ _ Lance _ ,” Keith breathed out, and then he was mouthing at the outline of Lance’s dick, feeling it twitch upon his tongue. 

 

Keith growled lowly, the wolf in him basking in Lance’s reactions, the breathy moans that he couldn’t seem to control. The tremors of his thighs against Keith’s head that were driving him crazy. He wanted to brand his skin, make him forever tender underneath him, stroke his claws down his hips — softly, so softly until Lance’s body locked up in surrender.

 

And god, how breath-taking was that he could actually do it? That Lance trusted him with the softness of his body? 

 

That he could drag cotton against his lips and feel Lance hard and leaking through it, that he could suck harder, press the beginning of his claws to Lance’s treasure trail and feel his yelp drop right into the pit of his stomach. 

 

Keith moaned, burying his face further into Lance’s underwear, hands gripping his hips to control their desperate roll and let his wolf take control. There was only one thing he needed in that moment, and it was for Lance to come on his tongue, choking on the syllables of his name. 

 

He was close, Keith could tell by the hard arch of his spine, by the thrashing of his legs and the incoherent moans that filled the air. His hands had dropped from Keith’s hair, migrating to the sheets to clench and unclench there, to pull without a care when Keith’s mouth became too much. 

 

His body twitched all over, legs trembling as they clenched around Keith’s ears, as he became sloppy and soaked Lance’s underwear with his spit. He couldn’t take his eyes off Lance, not even when his hips shot up from the bed, chasing Keith with a desperation that had Keith digging in, hands splaying over the round curve of Lance’s ass and pulling him closer, closer until Keith’s name was a scream echoing throughout the room. 

 

“Coming, coming — Baby,  _ fuck _ _ — _ _ ”  _ and he was convulsing, body taking all that it needed from Keith until his eyes were rolling to the back of his head, ass tightening on Keith’s hands as he rocked back and forth against his tongue, mouth opened on a silent scream. 

 

Heat flared inside of Keith’s chest, the wolf in him howling in victory as covered the head of Lance’s dick with his mouth to feel the warmth of his release seeping through his underwear, tainting it. He squeezed Lance’s ass at the way he quivered — thighs closing to ride out the feeling and calves pressing and pressing into his back.

 

The moment stretched out, Keith lapping at Lance’s dick still, watching with rapture the way Lance burrowed into Keith’s body to find solace. But Keith didn’t want that,  _ couldn’t _ , when the shivers that wracked Lance’s body were the most delicious thing he had ever witnessed. His wolf purred inside of his mind, an echo of contentment, and he opened Lance’s legs to see, to worship the way he came on nothing but the lovely sound of Keith falling even more in love with him. 

 

It felt like eons until Lance caught his breath, body sagging against the sheets and into Keith’s hands. Keith burned, knowing that he had made Lance so pliant, so breathtakingly tender on his own sheets.

 

Lance sighed softly before weakly raising his head off the bed to glance down at Keith’s head between his legs. His eyes were fogged, cheeks ablaze and mouth still half-opened from his pleading moans, and Keith swore — with his chest burning itself into ashes — that he had never seen something so beautiful in his life. 

 

“Marry me,” Lance breathed out, a giggle hidden in his tone as he bit his lower lip, staring at Keith in awe.

 

Keith’s breath caught in his throat, a single sucked in movement of his chest that had him leaning against Lance —  an impasse of his movements when his heart knocked against his ribs so harshly the vibration rang throughout his entire body.

 

And then the world spun on its axis, tilted and rebuilt itself until Keith couldn’t tell up from down, until his back was against the mattress and Lance was on his lap, grinding against the warmth there and pressing his fingers just  _ right _ over his stomach. 

 

“Yeah,” he whispered against Keith’s lips, leaning his body over him to enjoy the widening of his eyes, the sudden grip on his hips. “You’re going to want to marry me after I’m done with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are my life force (more so after not writing for centuries lol) so they are immensely appreciated!
> 
> Come talk to me on[Twitter](https://twitter.com/warmybones) or [Tumblr](http://warmybones.tumblr.com) I don't bite, I'm just a mess for these boys♡


End file.
